1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fasteners for holding equipment, such as hiking and climbing tools, to backpacks and the like, and more particularly to a tension fastener for firmly securing an ice axe or the like to a backpack.
2. Description of Related Art
In hiking and climbing, it is quite common for participants to carry tools such as ice axes, pick axes, etc... Often, such tools are carried on the outside of backpacks which have various means for attaching the tools. The most common means employed includes a loop and an adjustable strap and buckle combination. The loop is attached to the lower part of the back surface of the backpack, and the strap and buckle combination is attached to the upper part of the back surface. In the case of an ice axe, the hammer end of the tool is typically inserted and twisted in the loop and the opposite end of the tool (i.e., the handle portion) is held against the backpack by the strap and buckle. In this position, the ice axe is held in place.
Although an ice or pick axe may be effectively carried on the backpack in this manner, the use of a strap and buckle has several disadvantages. The strap and buckle can be difficult to manipulate, particularly in cold and/or snowy environments where gloves or mittens are commonly worn. For example, engagement, disengagement and adjustment of the strap and buckle typically involves feeding and winding the strap through the buckle cross bars and teeth which may be difficult or impossible while wearing gloves. Moreover, even without gloves, adjustment of the strap and buckle can be cumbersome.
Another disadvantage is that, after repeated use, the teeth of the buckle will wear and possibly fray the strap which can result in an insecure fastening.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fastener for use with a backpack which is quick and easy to use and which has an increased wear resistance.